Commands
PLAYER INFO Finding out where you're at /rules Generates a bare bones set of rules; please see our Rules page for the full version. /motd Displays the current MOTD (Message of the day) /where or /getpos Shows your current position. Returns player name, world, coordinates and depth. Finding out about other players /who or /online or /list Lists the players who are online. Alternatively, hold down the Tab key (out of chat). /hero who profession|class Lists the players online who are in the named class. /hero whois name Displays the named player's classes and levels. Player must be online, and name can be abbreviated. CHAT Chatting with individual players /tell name or /msg name message Sends a private message to the named player. Name can be abbreviated. /r message Responds to player who most recently sent a private message to you. @name Sends all following text as a private conversation to the named player. Cancel by setting a chat channel. Using chat channels You can join and view the messages in several chat channels at the same time, but your messages will display only in the channel you selected most recently or that you are sending a quick message to. You can use either the channel name or the channel nickname. /ch help (page#) Brings up in-game help on chat commands. /ch list (page#) Lists visible (not hidden) chat channels, nine per page, showing the channel's nickname and name. /ch who (channel name) Lists players online in your current active channel (or named channel). /ch join name (password if required) or /join name (password if required) Joins you to the named channel but does not set it as your active channel. You can be in multiple channels at the same time. /ch name (password if required) Sets the named channel as your active channel. Joins you to the channel if you weren’t already. /ch qm name message or /name message Quick message a channel without leaving your current channel. /ch ignore name or /ignore name Future messages from the named player will not be displayed. Toggles on and off, so same command is used to unignore the named player. /ignore Lists the players you are ignoring. /ch leave name or /leave name Removes you from the named channel. Public chat channels /ch g General off-topic chat, considered global chat. /ch h HelpMe chat. Used for asking questions about how things work on the server. Not for general conversation. /ch t Trade chat. Used when buying and selling. /ch l Local chat. Use this to talk to everyone within a small radius. The message "No one can hear you" is returned if there is nobody inside that radius. /ch re Recruitment chat. Used when recruiting players to your faction. BEING ADDED LATER! Administering private chat channels' (BEING ADDED LATER)' All the commands in this section can only be used by the Channel Mod/Owner for a particular channel, and that player can only be set by a server Admin. /ch create name (nickname) Creates a channel with a name and optional abbreviated nickname. /ch set name property value Properties include: nickname, password, color, shortcut (creates a channel command shortcut) and distance (sets chat range; 0 is global, anything else is local), ex (?) and verbose (?). Also –h (hidden) and –j (shows when other players join the channel). /ch mod name name Grants moderator powers within a channel to the named player. /ch mute name name or /mute name name Prevents a player from talking in the named channel. /ch kick name name Kicks a player from the named channel. /ch remove name Deletes the named channel. HERO PATHS & PROFESSIONS Finding out about classes and skills''' /hero help (page #) Displays the ingame Heroes help menu. /hero paths Lists the primary hero paths. /hero specs path | profession (page #) Lists the specializations available for the named hero path or profession. /skills profession|class (page #) Lists the named class’s skills and the levels at which they become available. '''Selecting paths, professions and classes All the Hero path/profession selection commands are followed by a prompt to type either /hero confirm or /hero cancel. /hero choose path Sets your initial Hero path - accepted variables are Caster, Warrior, and Rogue. /hero profession Farmer Sets your initial profession path. Currently Farmer is the only option. /hero spec specialty Moves you into one of your Hero path's specialty classes after you have mastered the initial path by achieving level 30 - costs 500 GP. ALSO used to move between spec classes you have already undertaken - costs 500 coin. /hero reset Resets your path and profession to Lost Soul and your levels to zero if, for example, you wish to start over and choose a different path. WARNING: This removes all XP and specializations gained, including other classes you may have mastered. Using armor, tools and skills''' /level or /hero level or /lvl Displays your current Heroes information - classes, levels, XP, mana, etc. /hero armor Displays the armor types your current combination of path and profession is allowed to wear. Currently ALL. /hero tools Displays the tools your current combination of path and profession is allowed to use. Displays damage. Currently ALL. /skills (page#) Displays the skills you can acquire in your current combination of path and profession and the levels at which they become available. /skill name Activates the named skill. You can only use skills appropriate to your classes and levels. Some skills have warm-up and cool-down periods, and some cost you in terms of reagents (ie redstone etc) and mana. /bind name (arguments) Binds a skill to the block type you are holding - e.g. /bind fireball. (Right click to cast fireball!) /unbind Removes the bind from the block type you are holding. /hero verbose Enables/disables system notifications showing XP/mana gain. /level toggle or /lvl toggle Toggles your Exp bar between your two classes. /mana or /mp Shows a graphical representation of your mana bar; used for casting spells. /health or /hp Shows a graphical representation of your health bar. /cd Lists the skills you have on cool down. LWC CHEST PROTECTION LWC (Light Weight Chest protection) is used to protect lockable blocks - which include chests and signs - from unwanted visitors and destruction. LWC protection types are public and private. To protect a block, type the command and then left-click on the block when prompted. Signs are automatically protected publicly so players can right click it but not break it. And you can protect up to '''5 chest that are NOT protected automatically. And depending on your permissions groups you can protect more chest. General info /lwc Lists available commands related to locking chests and other lockable blocks. /cinfo or /lwc info Displays information about any locked block: owner, protection type, other players with admin or ordinary access to the block. /climits Displays how many LWCs you have used out of your limits. First line shows total LWCs used/available. Second line shows LWCs used/available on chests. Creation /cprivate (@admin name) (user names) or /lock (@admin name) (user names) Creates a private protection so the block can only be accessed by the owner and named users, and cannot be destroyed by anyone other than the owner. Names must be entered in full with correct capitalization. Players with the @ symbol in front of their name gain admin powers (same powers as a secondary owner) including complete control over the user list and ability to destroy the block. Other users can access the block but not destroy it or change permissions. Management /cmodify (user names to be added) –(user names to be deleted) Modifies the user list on a private protection to add or delete users. Names must be entered in full with correct capitalization. Players with the @ symbol in front of their name gain admin powers (same powers as a secondary owner) including complete control over the user list and ability to destroy the block. Other users can access the block but not destroy it or change permissions. /unlock or /cremove Removes a protection that you own from a block. MISC ACTIONS & ACTIVITIES Lottery MeleeCraft conducts regular and jackpot lotteries, giving players the opportunity to gamble on increasing (or decreasing) their pool of GPs. /lottery Displays basic information regarding the currently offered lottery round: time until next draw, current pot, last winner, etc. /lottery buy of tickets Purchases the specified number of lottery tickets. Cost 100 GP per ticket and can have a max of 3 tickets per lottery drawing. /lottery claim Claims any of your winnings outstanding from previous draws. /lottery winners Displays the last ten winners of the lottery and their prizes. Money MeleeCraft uses a virtual currency market system to introduce a global coin currency for stabilizing economy. /money Display your current coin balance. /money top GP Lists the richest players on the server. /money pay name of GP Sends specified number of coins to the named player. Parties Members of a party can communicate within the party, and share EXP gain. A number of Hero classes have skills that can be used to benefit party members, such as teleporting within the main world or to the nether or providing regeneration, healing, or invulnerability. /party create Forms a party. /party invite name Invites a player to your party. /party accept name Accepts an invitation you've received. /party message or /pc message Sends a message to everyone in your party. /party who Lists all players in your party. /party mode PvP Toggles pvp within the party on and off. Is set to off when party is formed. /party leave Takes you out of the party. /party kick member name Kicks someone from your current party (if you are the party leader) /party disband Disbands your party (if you are the leader). FACTIONS/LAND PROTECTION This plugin will allow the players on the server to create factions/guilds. The factions can claim territory that will be protected from non-members. Factions can forge alliances and declare themselves enemies with others. Land may be taken from other factions through war. The goals of this plugin: *The players should be able to take care of anti-griefing themselves. *Inspire politics and intrigue on your server. *Guilding and team spirit! The Chat Commands The chat console command is /f These are the commands for the normal players: /f help,h,? page – Display a help page /f list,ls *page – Show a list of the factions /f show,who *tag – Show detailed information on a certain faction /f map *off – Show an ascii-art map of the nearby territory. Per default it will render only when you use the command. If you specify on or off you will toggle if the map should render every once in a while. /f power *name – Show either your own power (if no name is specified) or another player’s power (if a player name is specified, and permission node factions.viewAnyPower is granted) /f join name – Join a faction /f leave – Leave your faction /f chat,c – Switch faction only chat on and off /f home – Teleport to the faction homef /f create tag – Create a new faction with you as admin /f desc desc – Change the faction description /f tag tag – Change the faction tag /f open – Switch if invitation is required to join /f invite,inv name – Invite a player /f deinvite,inv name – Remove a pending invitation If your faction is closed invitations are required to join the faction. /f sethome *tag – Set the faction home (faction tag can only be specified by those with admin bypass permission; otherwise, it’s for your own faction) /f claim – Claim the land where you are standing /f claim faction=your radius=1 – Claim the land in a radius around where you are standing /f autoclaim faction=your – Start auto-claiming land as you walk around /f unclaim, declaim – Unclaim the land where you are standing The area claimed is a minecraft “chunk”. It is an 16×16 area all the way from bedrock to the sky. If you are claiming territory from another faction you must start at the border. Only faction moderators and admin can do this. /f owner *name – Set/remove ownership of a 16×16 claimed territory. If a player name is specified, that player will be added or removed from the owner list for the territory. If no player name is specified, it will either set ownership to the player running the command (if no owners are currently set) or completely clear ownership of the territory. /f ownerlist – View a list of owners for the current area. Only works inside your own faction’s territory. /f kick name – Kick a player from the faction. Faction moderators can kick normal players but not eachother. The faction admin can kick moderators though. /f mod name – Give or revoke moderator rights to one of the members of the faction. You must be faction admin to do this. /f admin name – Hand over your admin rights to another member. Note that you are really handing it over. You will not be admin for the faction any longer. You will be turned into a moderator, but the new admin could kick you any time. /f title name *title – Set or remove a players title. This serves special meaning. It’s just fun and allows you to “promote” players. /f ally name /f neutral name /f enemy name /f money b,balance faction=yours - show faction bank balance /f money d,deposit faction=yours - deposit money into faction bank /f money w,withdraw faction=yours - withdraw money from faction bank /f money ff - transfer money from faction to faction /f money fp - transfer money from faction to player /f money pf - transfer money from player to faction Relations, Territory and War The factions on the server have relations to each other. They can be ally, neutral or enemy. You choose your wished relation to another faction through a chat command. If both factions wishes ally you will be allies. If one faction wishes enemy you will be enemies. You can never hurt members or allies (friendly fire is always off). You can not hurt neutrals in their own territory. You can always hurt enemies and players without faction. Damage from enemies is reduced by a certain percentage in your own territory. Only faction members can build and destroy in their own territory. Interaction with the following items is also restricted by default: Wooden Door, Trapdoor, Chest, Furnace, Dispenser, and Diode. Make sure to put pressure plates in front of doors for your guest visitors. Otherwise they can’t get through. You can also use this to create member only areas. As dispensers are protected you can create traps without worrying about those arrows getting stolen. Every player has “power”. The power can at most be 10 and at least be -10. If you die you lose 2 power. Note that it doesn’t matter at all how you die. You can be killed by an enemy or drown in sand. In either case you will lose 2 power. The power will be restored over time, but only while the player is online; while offline, their power will not regenerate. It takes 5 min for 1 power to be restored while online. You will also lose 1 power for every 24 hours offline. Note that these values are all just the defaults, and can be changed as desired. The power of a faction is the sum of all member power. Every power grants the faction right to claim one land/chunk. You can claim land from a faction if it has to low power. For example: : A faction with two healthy players, MrApe and MrCow, had a faction named SuperAnimals. The faction SuperAnimals had 20 power. This was because the members had 10 power each and 10+10 is 20. They claimed as much territory as they could (20 minecraft chunks that is). Then MrApe went and drowned in lava. As MrApe died he lost 2 power. After that he had only 8 / 10 power and the faction SuperAnimals had 18 power as 8 + 10 = 18. At this time SuperAnimals had more land than they could handle (20/18). Then their enemy Bulldozer took the chance to claim some of their land. He managed to claim 2 chunks at the border of their territory. Then he could not claim more as SuperAnimals now had (18/18) land. Note that if you claim land from another faction you must start at the border of their territory. IN GAME HELP There are a few ways to get help in game on the server. First try out wether how bad you need help. Use /ch h It will put you in the channel help where you can ask anyone on the server for help. If you do not receive help or need help from a moderator urgently use /needhelp message A moderator/admin should reply to your ticket and assist you from there.